Lauren
Dr. Lauren Lewis is a human scientist and physician. At the time the series begins she had been owned by The Ash as a pledged servant, and in servitude to the Light Fae, for five years. Character arc Despite being human, Lauren's position earns her the respect of the Light Fae. She was seduced by Bo during their first meeting and has since fallen in love with her. A scientist with specialization in genetics and cryptozoology, she has extensive knowledge of the different species of Fae and their abilities, and finds the sphere of human medical science mundane by comparison. In the first season, she helped Bo learn how to control her Chi and sexual energy feeding. In the second season, after The Ash who convinced her to serve him and the Light Fae was left in a comatose state from being critically wounded in a suicide bombing arranged by Aife, Lauren was passed on to Lachlan, the new Ash, as "chattel." It was revealed in Fae Gone Wild that Lauren's first encounter with the Fae occurred in the Congo (Africa) while she was performing humanitarian work and witnessed the results of a deadly virus. The epidemic, which only afflicted Fae, brought Lauren into contact with The Ash. When Lauren's scientific skills were successful in combating the disease, he revealed to her the existence of his secret world and convinced her to work with the Light Fae in annihilating the virus – but not before her partner, Nadia, who had accompanied her, was mysteriously infected. After Nadia fell into a coma Lauren pledged herself to The Ash in return for using the Light Fae's facility and scientific resources to find a cure for her. At the time Lauren met Bo, she had been the property of The Ash for five years. Lauren's loyalty to The Ash and the Light Fae is unquestionable. After a suicide bomber attacked The Ash and Light Fae Elders inside The Ash's compound, she stayed by his side almost nonstop while he was in critical condition and then fell into a coma. Her loyalty to The Ash causes Lauren to take her work very seriously and for this she is often considered uptight, especially by Kenzi. However, Lauren has shown to be relaxed and friendly in Bo's company and outside of work. Despite Lauren's loyalty to The Ash, she has helped Bo on many occasions against The Ash's will and at the risk of punishment. In Vexed, The Ash ordered Lauren to find a way to prevent Bo from finding out about Vex, the Dark Fae Mesmer, and confronting him, which would have resulted in her being punished and executed by The Morrígan. Lauren seduced Bo and they made love for the first time. The following morning, under questioning by Bo, Lauren admitted to being ordered by The Ash to distract her, and tried to explain that she had done it to protect her from harm; but Bo, feeling hurt, responded angrily and stormed away from Lauren. Their relationship was strained for some time afterwards, but their mutual attraction continued to exist and Bo eventually forgave her. She is very much in love with Bo and has shown jealousy towards Dyson, just as he has been jealous of Lauren. Despite this, when Nadia awoke from her coma, Lauren resumed her relationship with Nadia out of loyalty to her. In the third season, Bo asked Lauren to be with her in a monogamous relationship. Although her succubus feeding needs eventually made it difficult for her to continue to be sexually monogamous, it was the first time Bo had willingly tried to be in an exclusive relationship. Through events that transpired, Lauren became increasingly discouraged, driving her to examine the relationship they had together. Lauren told Bo that she thought she would always be asking from her more than she could give in return, and revealed her unhappiness. After years with the Fae, what had happened to Nadia, and the battle against The Garuda, she felt that she was losing herself, and thought they needed a break. Apprehensive and heartbroken, Bo agreed to give Lauren some space (Delinquents). Lauren revealed that she studied at Yale University and had served in Afghanistan, and knows how to make a bomb (ConFaegion). Her past was uncovered after Dr. Isaac Taft had his lawyers dig into her background and they discovered why she had been "off the map" for five years, in the Amazon jungle and Afghanistan. (Adventures in Fae-bysitting). Lauren's real name is Karen Beattie and a fugitive wanted by the International Criminal Offences and Criminal Intelligence Bureau for her involvement in a bombing that killed 11 people in 1998. In Turn to Stone, while being held prisoner with Crystal, Lauren revealed to her (and for the first time to anyone) that she had a brother and with him had become an eco-terrorist. She had made bombs to blow up a pipeline with and her brother planted them, but no one was supposed to have been in the area at the time. After she leaves the Light Fae and protection by The Ash, Lauren is wrongly accused by The Morrígan of being a terrorist and enemy of the Fae when an empty vial that had contained a toxin to drug and kidnap Dyson with is found, and has the name "Dr. Lauren Lewis" on its label (Hail, Hale). In Let the Dark Times Roll, Lauren and Bo are reunited thanks to The Morrígan. Lauren is shocked to learn that Bo is now Dark Fae, but Bo, in turn, is shocked when Lauren reveals that she was staying with the Dark by choice. She told Bo that when The Una Mens started killing humans and she ran for her life, the Light Fae did not bother to come looking for her, but the Dark had sought her out and offered her protection. With the Dark, Lauren could come and go as she pleased, on her own terms, without a binding agreement or a "dog collar", and felt free for the first time. Bo told Lauren that if she claimed her, she could be free and protected, but Lauren turned Bo down because being claimed by Bo meant being owned by her and said to Bo, "You're Fae. I'm human. So I'll always be a prisoner. The least I can do is choose my own cage." In Origin, while secretly searching through the Dark archives, Lauren found a passage predicting the release of Rainer, the betrayal of the Fae, and subsequent calamity upon their universe. She overhead The Morrígan, Bo's mortal enemy, tell Trick that everything would be easier for all of them if "the succubus was dead." Fearing for Bo's life, Lauren hurried away to warn Bo about what she had discovered regarding Rainer; however, Bo refused to believe what Lauren found in the Dark's history book and heed her warning. When Bo accused Lauren of trying to get back at her, Lauren shot back: "I stayed with the Dark for you. I isolated myself for you. This was all for you. Everything that I do is for you." But Bo, still stinging from their fallout, reminded Lauren that she had chosen her and Lauren had broken her heart. Lauren, who in Of All the Gin Joints had covertly procured a sample of The Morrígan's DNA to create a serum that would neutralize her by altering her physiology, tricked the Dark Fae leader with seduction in order to administer it, transformed her into a human, and made her unable to harm and kill Bo with Fae powers. In Dark Horse, Lauren had been taken captive and handcuffed by a deranged Massimo. Bo came to save her and while he was distracted with Bo, Lauren freed herself from her handcuffs, seized the Twig of Zamora out of his pocket and destroyed it. In so doing, its protection was eliminated and Bo was able to kill Massimo. The relationship between Lauren and Bo was made whole again, and Lauren stayed behind to care for The Morrígan (who had confronted Massimo, her human son, in an attempt to stop him from pursuing his mad quest to become all-powerful), while Bo left to battle against her father and stop him from emerging out of Hel. After turning The Morrígan human and the deaths of The Una Mens ended the fear of them within the Fae universe, Evony Fleurette Marquise (The Morrígan) made Lauren the chief medical officer of Marquise Medical Clinic, giving her access to conduct medical research so that Lauren could create a serum to restore her Faeness to the former Dark Fae leader. Tamsin gave Lauren a diary that she had hidden inside Bo's Chesterfield sofa. Lauren used the lock of Tamsin's Valkyrie hair that she found in Massimo's Druid stash to hold while reciting an incantation that revealed the gate to Valhalla. When she entered through the gate together with Dyson, she was possessed by Valkyries that spoke through her and informed them they had taken a human soul back to her body (i.e. Kenzi) (Like Hell Pt.1). Together with Dyson, she dug up Kenzi's grave and saved her from her tomb (Like Hell Pt.2). Lauren and Bo continued to cooperate in Fae matters, but had not been intimate again. They were in the Marquise facility when a cataclysmic storm created by the Ancients caused a blackout and, when alone, Lauren revealed to Bo the real reason why she was "working" for Evony. They seized the moment and made love for the first time since their separation (Here Comes the Night). After their coupling, Bo considered what she truly desired and told Lauren that she wanted to be together with her. Lauren, who had not presumed that their connecting had been more than a momentary opportunity, was caught off-guard and hesitated; however, afterwards, she accepted being in a relationship again (End of Faes). Personality Lauren's sexual nature is homosexual. She is diplomatic, pragmatic, quick-witted, analytical, and strategetic. Lauren possesses a brilliant intelligence, often talking about scientific details (because of this, Kenzi has called her a "geek"). She is focused and figures out solutions to complex menaces and dangers. Although on the surface she appears to be serious and intense, Lauren has a good sense of humor, and can down shots or a bottle of beer with a drinking buddy. Lauren is willing to risk her life for those she loves. She repeatedly helped Bo behind The Ash's back with whatever she needed. In Blood Lines, for example, Lauren helped her locate the Koushang in the Light Fae trophy vault so that she could protect herself against Aife. She is loyal and protective towards those she cares about. She sacrificed five years of her life trying to find a cure for Nadia's coma, and although she fell in love with Bo, when Nadia was freed from the curse that left her comatose, Lauren resumed her relationship with Nadia out of loyalty to her. Lauren is loyal to her affiliation. After Aife's terrorist attack against the council of Light Fae Elders and The Ash was critically injured, Lauren stayed by his side. She is realistic. Lauren was keenly aware of being the property of The Ash, and despite her loyalty and service to the Light Fae she knew that she was a prisoner among them. After seizing the opportunity to distance herself from the Light (Adventures in Fae-bysitting), and then accepting that she could not completely escape from the Fae, Lauren accepted a negotiated offer from The Morrígan to join the Dark Fae in which she was given both protection and the freedom to come and go without restriction in return for her service to the Dark (Let the Dark Times Roll and Of All the Gin Joints). Relationships * Bo: Lauren is the first human Bo did not kill while having sex, and the first human she made love with. Despite a rocky relationship, Lauren and Bo rekindled their romance and sexual partnership in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away; which also revealed that Lauren had a girlfriend, Nadia, who had been lying in a comatose state for five years, during which time Lauren had been trying to find a cure for it. When Nadia is freed from the hex and revived, Lauren resumed her relationship with her, and Bo became "a very good friend." After Nadia's death and the defeat of The Garuda, Bo asked Lauren in Caged Fae to be with her in a real relationship together. Bo initially tried to be sexually monogamous, but it caused problems for her succubus feeding needs. Lauren understood Bo's nature and told her she could feed from others, except for Dyson (because he was her ex-lover). Their union was the first time Bo said "I love you" to a lover. :However, after Bo went through The Dawning there was a subtle but perceptible change in her priorities, and Lauren’s needs often became secondary, to be remembered later. In Delinquents, after Tamsin provoked Lauren by gloating that she and Bo had kissed without it having involved feeding, Lauren felt hurt and discouraged, and not able to give Bo what she needed, driving her to reassess the relationship they had together. Lauren asked for a break from their relationship. :In Let the Dark Times Roll, Bo and Lauren are reunited after not seeing each other since their encounter in front of Dr. Isaac Taft (Those Who Wander). They kissed passionately, happy to see each other again and delighting in their reunion, using the short amount of time they had for a 'quickie'. Lauren suddenly realized that Bo was at the Dark Fae party and asked her why she was there. Bo revealed that she was now Dark but intended to reverse her alignment. Later, Lauren broke the news to Bo that she had chosen to join the Dark Fae after accepting The Morrígan's offer to protect her while allowing her freedom to come and go. When Bo told Lauren that she could free and protect her by claiming her, Lauren refused her offer. Bo walked away, feeling shock and disbelief. :In Dark Horse, Bo found out that Lauren had been kidnapped by Massimo and set out to rescue her. After killing Massimo, Lauren saw that Bo was wearing the necklace gift from her that Bo found while searching through Lauren's desk in Turn to Stone. Impressed with Lauren turning The Morrígan human, Bo said to Lauren: "I've always known you were extraordinary. But now, a human doctor who can turn the Fae mortal? They're going to be coming for you." To which Lauren replied, "Yeah? Let 'em try." At hearing her defiance, Bo said to Lauren, "You really are Dark." To which Lauren responded, "No, Bo. I'm yours." The two then kissed, and Bo went off to confront her father while Lauren stayed with Evony. * Nadia: Lauren's human girlfriend, she contracted a mysterious disease when she accompanied Lauren to the Congo as a photographer. In reality, she had been cursed so that The Ash could get leverage on Lauren. In exchange for helping her find a cure for Nadia's condition, Lauren had to swear allegiance to The Ash and become his property. She had been in a comatose state for five years before Lauren met Bo. :In Death Didn't Become Him, Bo asked The Lich for the meaning of the nail that The Morrígan had given her in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away. The Lich told Bo, with Lauren at her side, that Lauren's girlfriend wasn't sick — she had been cursed and the nail was an African shaman cursing nail. Somewhere there was a piece of wood with Nadia's nail in it. Remove the nail and she would most likely awaken. :After being sworn to secrecy by Lachlan, Bo freed Nadia from the curse. Out of loyalty to Nadia, who had no sense of the passage of time, Lauren renewed her relationship with her at the expense of her relationship with Bo. However, Nadia became possessed by The Garuda, causing her to begin to lose control over herself, turn psychopathic and psychotic, and threatening Lauren's life – forcing Bo to kill Nadia. * Trick: Both Lauren and Trick have shown much respect for one another and Trick seeks out Lauren's advice due to her extensive knowledge about the Fae. * Dyson: Lauren and Dyson have had a very strained relationship in the past due to his contempt for humans. As Lauren's status among the Fae is that of property, regardless of being a scientist and physician, he has been dismissive of her, treating her with arrogance and open hostility. Their mutual love for Bo has led them both to display jealousy at times towards one another. However, Dyson begins to get to know Lauren through Bo, and they have worked together to help her, and his negative attitude towards Lauren has gradually lessened, to where he offers her moral support after she breaks up with Bo in Delinquents. * Kenzi: Lauren has a strained relationship with Kenzi because she broke Bo's heart when The Ash ordered her to distract Bo away from Vex, and Kenzi, being protective of Bo, does not entirely trust Lauren. Lauren suggested that it is also based on Kenzi wanting to be the only human in Bo's life. Although in It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away, after Bo finds out from The Morrígan that Lauren has a girlfriend, Kenzi tells Bo to give Lauren a chance to explain herself. * Hale: Lauren and Hale seem to have a friendly relationship but have had little personal interaction. He has known her only in her association with the Light Fae and her relationship with Bo. He became the acting Ash in Season 3, making her his property by default. In Adventures in Fae-bysitting, Lauren asked Hale for a brief sabbatical and he turned her down, reminding her that she was pledged to The Ash. When she, in turn, reminded him that she fought by his side against The Garuda, he allowed her only the weekend as time off, to which Lauren responded, "It's true what they say about power, it doesn't change people, it reveals them." After this, Lauren accepted Dr. Isaac Taft's offer to join him in conducting cutting-edge medical research in his laboratory, took off her Ash ownership necklace, put it inside her desk drawer, placed her cell phone on the desk, and left the Light Fae. * Tamsin: Lauren's relationship with Tamsin began with borderline hostility, since the latter first appeared with the intent of finding evidence that Bo had chi-drained a Dark Fae outside The Dal, leaving him in a coma. Tamsin's objective was to arrest Bo and turn her over to the Dark. In Delinquents, their enmity reached a critical point when Tamsin brazenly told Lauren about her and Bo kissing, earning a slap from an offended Lauren. In Like Hell Pt.1, a detente seemed to have developed between them and although Tamsin was at first testy towards her, she gave Lauren a secret diary containing information about the Helskor and the underworld. * Lachlan: He became the new Ash when the previous Ash was left critically injured and in a comatose state after a suicide bomber attacked the Light Fae compound. Lauren sought refuge in Bo's house after he commanded that all humans under his control must be locked away when not working. After imprisoning a rebellious Lauren inside a dungeon in the compound, Lachlan realized he needed Lauren's expertise to defeat The Garuda and revealed to her that the previous Ash had a Dark Shaman curse Nadia into a coma so that he could retain Lauren as his scientist and physician human property, then offered to find a way to lift the curse in return for her obedience. Afterwards, he enlisted Bo in locating the shaman and removing the curse – with the condition that she never tell Lauren or anyone else what she had done. Lachlan led Lauren to believe that he was responsible for freeing Nadia from the curse she had been hexed with, and Lauren was so grateful that she renewed her pledge to The Ash. * Evony Fleurette Marquise / The Morrígan: Although The Morrígan accused "Dr. Lauren Lewis" of being behind the drugging and kidnapping of Dyson, and then convinced the Elders to declare all humans claimed and employed by the Fae to be terrorists and enemies of the One True State (Hail, Hale), when The Una Mens brought fear and retribution to the local Fae territory, and also began to kill humans, The Morrígan had Lauren tracked down, kidnapped, and delivered to her. She offered Lauren protection in exchange for her service to the Dark Fae, without a "collar" and binding agreements, and gave Lauren access to the Dark's science medical and testing facilities. Lauren agreed to work for The Morrígan but on her own terms (Of All the Gin Joints). Unbeknownst to The Morrígan, Lauren had a secret plan to disarm the Dark Fae leader through genetic transformation. Manipulating Evony's narcissism, Lauren seduced her and during their sexual encounter used a serum developed with Evony's DNA — and Evony metamorphosed into a complete human (Origin). After the deaths of The Una Mens, Evony made Lauren chief of staff of "Marquise Medical Clinic" so that Lauren would develop a serum that would transform her into Fae again (Here Comes the Night). * Brother: In Turn to Stone, Lauren revealed to Crystal that she had a brother and they had been inseparable. They decided together "to change the world", but their cause had turned into blowing up pipelines. Lauren knew how to build pipe bombs and made them for her brother to position; however, one location was supposed to have been deserted but wasn't, and eleven people were killed in the explosion. She had trusted her brother and he failed her. This led Lauren (then known as Karen Beattie) to go on the run, change her identity, and keep running ever since. Lauren told Crystal that not a day had gone by that she did not hate herself for what had happened. She never saw her brother again after this. (His name remains unknown as of the end of Season 4.) * Edna: Her aunt. In Original Skin, Lauren's persona was transferred into limbo when a demented Fae psychopath possessed her body after she drank beer spiked with Gorgon blood. She told Hale that while in limbo she had seen her Aunt Edna and she had given Lauren her cheesecake recipe. (She did not disclose if her aunt was alive or dead.) Quotes * "Look, if somebody that I slept with and care about told me that they had a girlfriend in a coma trapped inside a top secret facility run by a society of uber-humanoids called the Fae — I'd think it was a blow off. I really need you to meet her." – to Bo (about Nadia) (Death Didn't Become Him) * "I heard you needed me. I came." – to Bo (Something Wicked This Fae Comes) * "...I know that I’m merely acting out of a transference of grief onto you. Wanting to have sex is a very common response to grief. Biologically speaking, the transference often helps move the pain. Sort of use it as something else. Turn it into something different. Something better." – to Bo (Lachlan's Gambit) * "Wow. Even in Dyson's subconscious you're thinking of me. Score one for the doctor — unless that's Dyson talking." – to Bo (as she moans her name) (La Fae Époque) * "I stayed with the Dark for you. I isolated myself for you. This was all for you. Everything that I do is for you." – to Bo (Origin) * "Lauren wait. About what happened between us during the blackout. Let me save you the trouble. We slept together. It's a one time thing. I get it. I'm OK with it. OK. But here's the thing: I'm not. I mean I was..but it's..it's just..there's always going to be a reason for us not to be together. And I don't want to put this off any longer. Oh boy. 'Oh boy' yes? Or 'oh boy' no? .... Bo, wait! What? 'Oh boy' yes." (End of Faes) Trivia * The Bo and Lauren romantic relationship is sometimes referred to as Team Lauren and often as Doccubus. * She learned chemistry and physiology at Yale University. (ConFaegion) * She served in Afghanistan and learned to improvise skills while in the "field", but in what capacity has not been disclosed. (ConFaegion) * She spent five years in the Amazon jungle and Afghanistan. (Adventures in Fae-bysitting) * In Hail, Hale, The Morrígan described Lauren as the Chief Medical Officer for The Ash. * She was born on June 5, 1981. By the details in the Karen Beattie wanted poster Bo found in Turn to Stone, Lauren became a wanted fugitive in 1998. At the time the series begins in 2010, she had been involved with the Light Fae for five years; which means that it was 2005 when she was in the Congo and met The Ash — and 24 years old. By then she had been a hunted fugitive for seven years. Therefore, she was either late 17 or already turned 18 years old when she went on the run. At the time Lauren met Bo, she was 29 years old and had been in hiding for 12 years. * In Turn to Stone, when Lauren reveals her past to Crystal, we also become aware that Lauren's background shares some similarities with Bo's: ::(1) both committed a crime at about the same age: Lauren made a pipe bomb that killed 11 people when she was around 18 years old — Bo killed her boyfriend when she was 18 years old; ::(2) both go on the run after the crime and assume false identities; ::(3) both hate themselves for what they had done: Lauren for being the reason behind the deaths of 11 persons — Bo for killing her boyfriend, and sexual lovers during her 10 years on the run; ::(4) both had led secret lives; ::(5) both kept running and hiding until: Lauren is discovered by The Ash in the Congo — Bo is discovered by the Fae. * Lauren worked in several laboratories as a researcher, and organized anti-government demonstrations with other scientists to protest prison sentences and restrictions to scientific research (facts in Karen Beattie wanted poster). * In End of Faes, Mark asked Lauren why she didn't just turn the Ancients human as she had done with The Morrígan, and Lauren answered that the "process took months; isolating each unique Fae chromosome". This was one of the few times in the series where a specific passage of time has been stated in an episode. * In It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away, Lauren jokingly told Bo the story of going to her high school prom and the male date she went with. Lauren may not have yet been aware of her true sexual orientation, or not yet ready to embrace it, as the "coming out" process is personal and individual. As seen in the series, her intimate relationships and sexual activities have only been with women. * In the Showcase interview special, A Look Back at Zoie Palmer's Portrayal of Lauren Lewis, (Enhanced Video for End of Faes), executive producer Vanessa Piazza stated the following about the character of Lauren: ::"Lauren's character was another character who was kind of conceived as a character for the first season. The response to her character was just so huge and overwhelming, and has obviously been a huge huge huge part of the series….And the relationship between Bo and Lauren has been something that has been so important to a lot of people out there, and a lot of fans….I think because Zoie Palmer, to that character, was somebody that everybody, y'know, producers, writers, and audience, wanted back and could never get enough of." Appearances * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 Showcase character description Lauren (Zoie Palmer) Lauren is Bo’s human lover and formerly a doctor for the Light Fae. An experienced global scientist, Lauren’s work with the Fae gives her the medical knowledge to be a true asset to the gang. Although their relationship began as a result of Lauren’s secret mission for the Ash, Bo has come to rely on Lauren – and Lauren on Bo. She escaped after unwittingly betraying the Fae at the end of season 3. Syfy character description Lauren | Zoie Palmer Lauren is a thoughtful and intelligent doctor, whose feelings often run as deep as her intellect. Lauren's childhood was very different than Bo's, growing up in an upper middle class household, making her much more cultured and graceful than the less refined Bo. That didn't quell the intense attraction between them, though. Lauren spent years in the Ash's service working as a scientist, and studies Fae life forms that many humans will never know even exist. Lauren often offers her medical knowledge to Bo to help control her hunger and protect her from Fae punishments. This is to say nothing of the chemistry between them. References Category:MAIN PAGE Category:Development and Production Category:Seasons Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans